Love Him or Hate Him
by Cherri-Ai
Summary: Does Jounichi really love Kaiba? or is it the other way arround for that question? how hard will it be for the two teens to love each other? and what is their love like.


LOVE HIM OR HATE HIM

Chapter.1:

Finding the stray

Jounichi was taking his usual stroll back to his house after a long, drawn out, boring day at school. It was the same old thing to him; go to school, do nothing but duel, have that Kaiba jerk come and kick his ass at it with his gloats.

"What's with that Kaiba any ways?" Jounichi asked him self-out loud. "He's always upstaging every one in one way or another. Its either, I'm a better duelist or I have more money than you for him. Just once I want to kick his arrogant ass!" Jounichi yelled. He sighed as he got to his apartment and entered.

Mean while back at Kaiba's manor, Seto was enjoying his usual cup of coffee and plotting Yugi's demise in a card game, but that was about to end in a few minutes. Another press conference--at times Kaiba wished that some other big company took all the fame he had, but if that happened Kaiba knew he would be severely angered by that and take over again. Therefore, in conclusion Kaiba had to go to the conference and take his fill of questions for the next millennium.

Moreover, Mokuba came running in "Come on Seto it's your going to be late if we don't leave" Mokuba yelled at his highly annoyed brother.

He broke his coffee glass against his desk and stood up annoyed. "Be damned press conferences!" he scoffed and he put on his jacket and walked to his limo. Upon arriving, he was flooded with questions before he reached his podium.

" what do you plan to do about the situation with the sudden leak of information in your new dueling system!?" one yelled, he blew it off.

", do you ever plan to have a person to share feelings and the company with!?" another yelled, well it hit a string but the cold hearted Kaiba shrugged it off.

"Mr. Kaiba are you truly going to stay single for your whole life!?" the next yelled. Now to this Kaiba can't shrug off, it was, well saddening to this seemingly emotionless person.

"I shall find some one some time, but don't keep me to that." he replied.

Kaiba was thinking now who would he date, Anzu? No, too happy and go around. Yugi and the pharaoh were definitely out of the question. Tristan? No too bleh. Bakura no, not only no but hell no, he didn't want that sadistic twisted mind mangling him up for his own sexual pleasure. Jounichi?

YES, YES! Jounichi would be perfect, though he knew Jounichi hated his guts, he could have a chance with some one he could deal with, but it would be purely for his own enjoyment. What better time to try this than to go and tell every one on television, even of he had no feelings for the mutt. Now all to do is wait for the right question.

"Mr. Kaiba, if any one who would you be interested in sharing your life with" ok now, have to make this look real he though, forcefully making him self-blush he said "Jounichi Katsuya" and walked off the podium and to his limo. Now to get the Jounichi to agree with him.

The next day at school, every one was around a highly annoyed and about ready to kill some one that's name started with Seto and ended with Kaiba, Jounichi. Every one asking him if he would ever date Kaiba, or at least think of it. His constant answer was "HELL NO!" But he couldn't help but to wonder what dating the Kaiba would be like.

He looked down seeing a note, written on what was most likely the most expensive looking piece of parchment ever written on "Jounichi, meet me up on the roof, I want to ask you something. PS every ones waiting for you."

Now Jounichi was curious, "Every one? What did he get the group up there to watch him ask me out?" he snarled. Running up to the roof to kick Seto's ass he noticed a rose, then another, and another, in total about 11. All well cut, and the finest looking roses he'd also ever seen each with, unknown to Jounichi, with a small part to a vibrant dog color.

Reaching the roof, he heard a loud gasp form his friends, and saw a back turned to him, with what seemed to be a… rose dangling from the side of his face.

No it had to be in his mouth, as Jounichi walked over to the one with their back turned he was suddenly surprised when the figure slowly turned around, and walked over to him briskly, planting a light kiss on Jounichi's cheek and then giving him the last rose, secretly assembling the parts of the color attached to the rose. "Jounichi Katsuya" a romantic sounding voice whispered in his ear "I Seto Kaiba, ask you if you will for ever be MY LOVE, and MY puppy?"

The dumb founded Jounichi only said one word, not realized he said anything "y-yes" he said as Kaiba then clamped the color around his neck with a dog tag reading 'Seto Kaiba's puppy' and the whole group cheered. Then at that moment Jounichi realized, he said yes to date Kaiba.

_((thank you all for reading the First chapter, AND A SPECIAL AND VERYY HAPPY THANKS TO MY EDITOR AYA!)_


End file.
